nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Augustus Flatterson
Augustus Flatterson is the main antagonist in Rock Dog 2. He is one of the students at Rockenmall University, where he's the leader of his team, the Lizards. He is voiced by Aziz Ansari. Biography Augustus Flatterson is the leader of the fraternity, the Lizards, who is bent on world domination. His partners in crime are his enforcer/follower, Kommando, his roommate/assistant Trey, his sidekick/business partner Linnux, and his henchmen Dennis and the twins Drake and Hack. He also has the secret army of komodo dragon terrorists. Appearance He is a young adult green iguana with yellow-green skin with yellow skin on his lower jaw and chest. He wears a black, punk leather jacket with a red zipper and football shoulder pads bearing long chrome spikes, black pants, multiple green wristbands on his arms, and brown army shoes. He is Angus Scattergood's height (approximately) and is quite slender. He has spikes resembling a Mohawk on his head. On one occasion, he wears a black college jacket, an olive green undershirt with the white US Army star design, dark green cargo pants and black shoes. When he was arrested, Augustus sports an orange prison uniform and a bulletproof vest. Personality Augustus is highly intelligent, knowledgeable, sophisticated, cynical, ambitious, sarcastic, clever, manipulative, sadistic, backstabbing, cocky, greedy, demanding, unscrupulous, obnoxious, argumentative, ruthless and competent. He is the evil, egotistical, nasty, crafty, vengeful, dishonest, cunning, vain, quick-tempered, childish, impatient, sneaky, pompous, abusive, conceited and nihilistic rock music fanatic and leader of the Lizards who plans on world domination. He also has the muscle named Kommando, serving as his loyal enforcer and follower. He shows the jealously and hatred for Bodi and doesn't like Angus's arrogance but does have constant mood swings, being entertaining, comedic, and laid-back one minute. He also compared Angus to an apple and snapped his fingers to order Kommando to crush an apple when interrogating him. Despite his age, he is also shown to be extremely angry and vituperative with his sidekick, Linnux, for letting Bodi escape, although he could deep down become friends with him. Despite the constant annoyance from Trey, Dennis, Drake and Hack, Augustus has never shown any desire to kill them (though he has attempted to pummel them for their stupidity, but he is always interrupted). Aside from this, he also views Trey as his confidant, sharing personal thoughts with Trey. Though temperamental and destructive, he is a persuasive fast-talker and an evil genius. He always lives in the bubble of himself, which means that he always listens to music from the 80s (such as the songs "Bad" by Michael Jackson or "Opposites Attract" by Paula Abdul) why he is always a fan of the 1980s culture. Powers and Abilities He possesses combining martial-arts and dance moves together for dance fights. He can control a dinosaur-like mechanical robot using the levers on its head. Weapons and Gadgets *'Mind Guitar' - Specially modified Egyptian guitar used to brainwash or hypnotize the entire people. *'Speaker-Bots' - Specially designed robots resembling speakers used to fire their guns and amplify sounds into super-sonic waves. *'Mechasaurus Rex' - A stomping, monstrous, fearsome, vicious, mechanical robot modeled after Tyrannosaurus rex. *'Green Smoke Bombs' *'Rocket Launcher' Story Augustus is first seen in the film after Bodi, Darma, and Germur arrive at Rockenmall University, when Germur notices him. After Bodi, Darma, and Germur get their dorm room and tour the campus, they are encountered by him and Trey. Darma says that he's betrayed Trey first, where Trey states that he is helping Augustus win the next music contest. Augustus then makes a wager that if Bodi wins, he can be the next music contest king while Darma can be the new music contest queen, and if Bodi loses, then he will be the towel boy of his team. At the Lizards' house the next day, Augustus began thinking of a song based on his life that will brainwash and hypnotize the students and staff. His idea consisted of some notes from an Egyptian song. Not only will his song will have him take over the campus, but also the entire animal civilization and the world. His henchmen, consisting of Kommando, Dennis, Drake, and Hack walk in, in which Augustus tells them about his new villain song. Kommando, states that he's emotionless and doesn't feel anything. Augustus then told him that there is no need for him to vote on who likes it and who hates it. He then asks the others if they like it, to which they all agreed. In the process, Augustus was looking for someone else to help him, so he calls Linnux on the phone and tells him about it, and he agrees. After he hung up, Augustus and his minions began to work on their new song that was part of his evil plan. It took 431 minutes to work on the music pieces, with Augustus coming up with the song title "The Hypnotized Lizard Song". At the Music Contest, after Drake and Hack's comedic performance, Drake and Hack leave Augustus's team. Augustus is then next on the list, and he comes up and performs "The Hypnotized Lizard Song", which hypnotizes all of the students in the auditorium and the four judges of the Music Contest, Riff, Skozz, Chief Rocko, and Fleetwood Yak. When Bodi barges on stage, he tells Augustus about all the damages he caused. He first calls the security using a walkie talkie to show the security footage on screen. The security then arrive and projected the footage on screen. He then tells Bodi that he won't be arrested because of that, and that he will continue with his evil plans so that he can take over the campus, the city, the world, and including his village at Snow Mountain. With the help of an antidote made by Angus, Bodi, Darma, and Germur grab their sushi cannons and launch the food out to all of the people in the audience, restoring them all back to normal. Following this, Augustus becomes scared that he will get arrested and go back to jail. Chief Rocko then grabs Augustus by the tail and arrests him for hypnotizing the people, and gives him the "X of Disapproval, and an automatic elimination, and he was sentenced to 9 years in prison, with Chief Rocko dragging him out of the auditorium and down to jail. As for his henchmen, Khampa uses the Deadly Mastiff Paw to slingshot them out of the auditorium and out of the campus, sending them into the ocean. In a mid-credits scene, he is shown in the gym scraping gum of the bleachers, which was given to him for community service as punishment. After the credits end, the next scene shows a security guard dragging him to the back of the cafeteria building. Before he continues to talk, he gets thrown into a dumpster as the security guard then closes the dumpster lid. With that he asks, "Alright, can you at least let me go back in and get my pants?" Relations Linnux Kommando Dennis Drake and Hack Trey Bodi Darma Germur Khampa Angus Scattergood Chief Rocko Trivia *His design is similar to Reptile from the video game Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and Randall Boggs from Disney/Pixar’s 2001 animated film, Monsters, Inc.. *His voice sounds very similar to James Woods and Steve Buscemi. *His hobbies are making his own song, inventing robots, playing video games and pokers, eating junk food, playing rock music, making manipulative deals, dancing, and making references and listening to music from the 80s. *In the film, several 80s songs can be heard playing when Augustus Flatterson appears, such as "Bad" by Michael Jackson, "Relax" by Frankie Goes To Hollywood, "It's Tricky" by Run–D.M.C., "Mr. Roboto" by Styx, "Back in Black" by AC/DC, "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor, and "Opposites Attract" by Paula Abdul. *Augustus says "It's On Like King Kong", a paraphrase of the popular saying "It's On Like Donkey Kong". King Kong is the giant ape monster in the 1933 movie of the same movie. * He shared few similarities to Bodi. Both were fans of Angus Scattergood, both were optimistic and cheerful, and both felt hurt, humiliated and betrayed. However, Bodi is pure good while Augustus is pure evil. **Both are idolizing Angus Scattergood. *He is very similar to the following villains: **Etemon from the Digimon franchise. They both consider themselves to be great singers, and often forces their minions to praise their terrible musics. However, they also beat them up when they dance to it. **Balthazar Bratt from the 2017 computer-animated film by Universal Pictures, Despicable Me 3. They both bent on world domination. They both live in the bubbles of themselves which means that they always listen to music from the 80s. **Syndrome from the 2004 Disney/Pixar film, The Incredibles. ***Both are biggest fans of the hero (Mr. Incredible and Angus Scattergood) until they felt hurt and betrayed. ***Both became embittered and eventually descended into megalomania. ***Both have access to unlimited weaponry and technology. **Plankton from the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. ***Both have Napoleon complex. ***Both are tucked into the business (Augustus in mansion and Plankton in restaurant). ***Both are enemies of the protagonists (SpongeBob SquarePants and Bodi). ***Both are evil geniuses. **Hades from the 1997 Disney film, Hercules. ***Both are comedic yet highly competent villains. ***Both are cruel, selfish, hot-tempered, and sarcastic. **Lots-O' Huggin' Bear from the 2010 Disney/Pixar film, Toy Story 3. ***They have tragic back stories that made them evil. ***They became deceptive and backstabbed the protagonists (Woody and Bodi). **Rumpelstiltskin from Dreamworks' Shrek Forever After. ***They both are cantankerous, manipulative, traitorous, and power-hungry. **Captain Hook from Disney's Peter Pan. ***Both are vain, sadistic, vengeful, manipulative and childish. ***Both view their lackeys as their confidant, sharing personal thoughts with them (Trey and Mr. Smee). **Darla Dimple from Cats Don't Dance. ***Both have enforcers (Kommando and Max). **Jafar from Disney's Aladdin. ***Both have greedy sidekicks (Abis Mal and Linnux). **Mr. Swackhammer from Space Jams. ***Both are argumentative, sarcastic and evil in nature. *His fate is similar to Bellwether's fate from Disney's Zootopia who might have been arrested by animal police officers. *Augustus' voice actor, Aziz Ansari, also voiced Squint from Ice Age: Continental Drift and Billy Billions from Ben 10: Omniverse. Category:Characters Category:Rock Dog Category:NicThic Wiki Category:Rock Dog 2